It's hard to be a genius
by Who am I. Well. I'm just Me
Summary: First Don' story!
1. Chapter 1

Hey fellas! Long time huh? Yeah… the author's block curse ^^… well… if my memory doesn't lie me, one of my first reviews said something about a Donatello story.

It's not that I dislike writing about him; it's just… well… The only thing that comes to my mind when I think of Don is: computers, science, geek things, blah blah blah… ¬¬

Anyway, I hope you like it! ^^

Repeat: I'm NOT the turtles' owner… DAMN YOU NICKELODEON!

**IT'S HARD TO BE A GENIUS**

The purple masked turtle worked on his lab… doing some research on internet, when suddenly…

*CRASH*

"*sigh* I wonder what they've done this time ¬¬" Don sighed.

"Eh… Donnie… I think the toaster ain't working… can you check it out?" Raph said as he entered into the lab.

"This is the 5th time that you ruin a toaster… ¬¬"

"DONNIE! The remote isn't working…" Mikey yelled.

"*sigh* First, Raph… now, you… why are you two always breaking things?"

"Hey! Not my fault that stupid toaster just fried on!"

"Ok… I'll fix the toaster… again ¬¬"

Raph left the lab.

"Eh… Don? I also need my… shell-cell repaired…"

"What happened Mikey ¬¬?"

"I… eh… accidentally… dropped it into the pool T_T"

"Ok Mikey… leave it here…"

"Oh! And don't forget my videogame controllers ^^"

"ALRIGHT!" Don started to sound angry.

"Yo, Don! Can you check the air conditioner?" Raph yelled.

The purple masked ninja growled… he was going to explode… soon…

"My son, don't forget we have training today… you have missed some of our sessions lately" Splinter said.

"Ok Master…¬¬" Don tried to modulate his voice. Then… his shell-cell rang…

"Hey Don! Are you busy? I need you to help me with my computer" April said on the phone.

"Sorry April… but… I'm kinda…"

Another crash sound… a loudly one o.O…

"Oh-oh! Raph and Mikey said on unison.

"Excuse me April!" Don ran to the living room with April still on the phone.

"Don? What was that noise?"

When Don arrived he couldn't believe what he was seeing… his newest and most value project… destroyed…

"Don… Don? Are you still there?" April asked.

Don dropped the shell-cell… his eyes were focus on the broken glass.

"Uh…Donnie… eh… we're sorry bro" Raph said.

"Yeah… sorry… really… T_T…" Mikey said.

Don's breathing became deeper and faster… he closed his eyes and tried to stay calm…

"It's ok… it's ok… j-just… T-Try… TO… RELAX…!" (¬¬ Heh! Pretty useless if you ask me…)

Yeah… it was useless… he felt the anger blurring his thoughts… one word more… just one more…! And he'll explode…

And then… o_O

"Hey Don… can I…?" Leo asked… that was enough… O_O

"AHHHHHHHH!" Don screamed in anger… everyone stared at him in surprise.

"**COULD YOU LEAVE ME ALONE AT LEAST FOR ONE DAY? SHELL! I'M NOT A MACHINE; I'M A TEENAGER, JUST LIKE YOU… NOT YOUR PERSONAL MR. FIX IT!"**

With this, Don left the lair… very angry. Leo noticed Don' shell-cell on the floor.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" April asked a little scared.

"Hey April… it's me, Leo"

"Oh, hi Leo… I think… Donnie just… exploded, huh?

"Yeah… sorry you had to hear all that… talk to you later ok?"

"Ok… bye" Leo hung up.


	2. 2

Hey fellas! I decided to make this fan-fic on parts… it was kinda long ^^… here's the 2nd part.

Repeat: I'm NOT the turtles' owner… DAMN YOU NICKELODEON!

**IT'S HARD TO BE A GENIUS (Part2)**

"Woow… I've never seen him that… cranky!" Raph said.

"And I thought Raph was the only one who acted moody" Mikey said.

"Why I have the feeling you two… have something to explain about Don's behavior ¬¬?"

"Hey… it was just a couple of things that were broken"

"Yeah… like always dude ^^"

"Let me guess… the toaster? The shell-cells? The remote? ... Stop me if I'm done guys!"

"You forgot the air conditioner and my controllers ^^"

"No wonder why he was angry! And what's this?" Leo said lifting a piece of the broken glass.

"*sigh* please -_-… don't tell me THIS was Don's project…"

"Eh… yep… T_T that WAS Don's project" Mikey answered.

"He has been working on this for 3 months STRAIGHT! Did you know that?" Leo asked angrily.

"Whoa… chill out 'Fearless'… besides, it was his fault! If that thing, whatever it was… was so important… why did he leave it here and not on his lab?"

"That's not the point Raph… *sigh*… and now he's out of the lair! Great, just great! I'll go for him…" Leo made his way to the lair's entrance door.

"This talk isn't over guys… when I get back, I…"

"You what? Stop threatening me like a little child… Yer not my father!"

"But I am, Raphael" Splinter said as he entered into the room.

"Sensei… I…" Leo said nervously.

"Say nothing my son… I have heard everything. My sons, Donatello has been always repairing things that you two destroy almost all the time because of your careless actions! And now, you have taken this behavior to an unacceptable level!"

"We're sorry sensei… we really are T_T" Mikey said.

"You own an apologize to your brother… and you must learn to be more careful with your belongings… For a month, all the cleaning of the lair, the dojo and Donatello's laboratory will be your responsibility. Plus, you won't bother Donatello during that time. If you disobey all that I said, your punishment will be increased… do you understand my sons?"

"Yes, sensei… T.T"

"Yeah… whatever… ¬¬"

"Leonardo, where is Donatello?"

"Out… his shell-cell is here so… I can't track him with his tracking device… but don't worry sensei. I'll find him"

"Go my son, be careful"

Meanwhile, Don was sitting near a lake… trying to clarify his minds; all that work and pressure, what he said on the lair… he had let out all his repressed feelings…

"Why they can't leave me alone just one day?" Don threw a pebble on the water.

"I'm a genius… but… nobody understands me…" Don sighed.

"I listen to them…" another pebble.

"And what's my reward? ... Be treated like a nerd…*pebble*… a geek… *pebble*…"

"I'm always repairing things… their things! ..." This time, the pebble jumped on the water making little waves…

"When was the last time they thanked me, huh? ... Oh! Let me guess… NEVER!" Don paced from left to right.

"But it's ok! It's just another toaster! Leave it to the nerd! Leave it to the geek! ...¬¬ He can fix it! ... Oh! What is it Mikey? Your controlers? Ok! ... Poor Raph! The air conditioner? T_T Aww! Poor Raph… poor, poor Raph… POOR, POOR RAPH! POOR, POOR MIKEY! POOR, POOR ALL OF THEM! BUT WHAT ABOUT ME? EH?"

"WHO CARES ABOUT ME?... WHO?"

With this, Don collapsed on his knees… crying…


	3. 3

Hey fellas! ^^… here's the 3rd part.

Repeat: I'm NOT the turtles' owner… DAMN YOU NICKELODEON!

**IT'S HARD TO BE A GENIUS (Part3)**

A couple of hours ago… Leo was looking on all their rooftops routes without success… he decided to look on April's place.

The blue masked ninja knocked at the window, April opened it.

"Hey Leo… good to see you here^^…"

"Hey April, is Don here? I can't find him"

"No… sorry… can't you track his shell-cell?"

"He left it in the lair before he ran off"

"Uh Leo… I'm sorry… if I had known he was so stressed I'd never call him… -_-…"

"It's not your fault April… *sigh*… I just wanted to see if he was here… maybe I should continue…"

"Ok… good luck Leo… I hope you find him"

Leo left the place and kept moving…

"Shell! Where are you Don?" then, after another hour of searching… he decided to take a lil' break in the park near their old lair's water access.

"I must find him… but… where else I… *sob sounds*… eh?" Leo heard a familiar voice yelling.

"WHO CARES ABOUT ME? WHO?"

"Don?" Leo walked slowly to the place where Don was… sobs, uncontrollable sobs and tears coming from his little brother.

"Nobody cares… n-nobody… W-who… would care… for…a geek…?" Don sobbed.

"I would" Leo said placing a hand on his brother' shoulder.

"Leo?" Don jumped back at the contact.

"Hey Don" Leo smiled.

"W-what… are you… doing here?" Don wiped his tears away… avoiding his brother's gaze.

"I was going to ask you the same" Don stood up, rubbing his eyes.

"I… just needed some air"

"Oh… ok…" Leo just kept sitting on the grass looking at the lake.

"You're… not going to lecture me?"

"Why I should do that? ^^"

"But… what about… what I said… you're not angry?"

"Nope… you were right about what you said… just… try to modulate your voice ^_^ next time…" They both stayed on silence.

"I use to come here too"

"Eh?"

"This place is so peaceful… I come here when I want to meditate without being disturbed by Mikey's pranks"

"I never knew that…"

"It's ok… I don't know many things about you either… I guess we're even! ^^"

Don sat down beside Leo… both looking at the lake.

"Leo… I'm sorry… I'm sorry for… what I said before. I didn't want to yell at you… and… Shell! Those two just drive me crazy sometimes!"

"Heh, now you understand me" Leo smirked.

"I don't get it Leo… how do you manage to do that? You're leader, an incredible ninja, big brother, all the responsibility lays on your shoulders… you had passed through comas… I mean, you do the impossible! You're perfect! And you haven't gone mad! How do you do that?"

"Heh… I'm not perfect Don… my meditation helps me sometimes. But, believe it or not… sometimes I wanted to give up… you're not the only one who hates being pressured"

"Woow… O_O… and I thought I had issues"

"About that… do you wanna talk about what happened on the lair?"

"I think you've already heard what I had to say Leo… I'm tired of Raph and Mikey's childish behavior! Even a seven years old kid is more mature than them ¬¬"

"HAHAHAHA… That was good…"

"Why they always look me as their personal repair-man? I mean… Hello! I'm a teenager too! I need my space and my time for my projects!"

"Mmm… It's hard to be a genius, huh?"

"You don't have idea ¬¬"


	4. 4

Hey fellas! ^^… here's the 4rd part and the ending.

Repeat: I'm NOT the turtles' owner… DAMN YOU NICKELODEON!

**IT'S HARD TO BE A GENIUS (Part4-End)**

"Hey Don, about your project… is there anything you can do?"

"Unfortunately no" Don sighed.

"I'm sorry about that"

"It's ok… besides, I'm kinda glad they had destroyed it…" Don smiled.

"Huh? But I thought…"

"Yeah… I'm still angry about that, but look at the bright side: if they hadn't destroyed it, I'd never came here, relax a little and have a nice time with my brother"

"Heh… you're right… I guess I needed some air too, but when I'm training I just lose track of time" Leo sighed as he lay down on the grass.

"Anyway… I'm gonna restart the project, I still have the data on my computer"

"Lucky you… and don't worry, you won't be alone on this… I'll help you"

"Really? But, what about your training?"

"Master Splinter always says we have to train our minds and bodies… and I think I already have my body trained" Leo smirked.

"Hahahaha… so, you're gonna be my assistant or my apprentice?"

"Mmm… don't know, maybe both!"

"Ok… we'll start tomorrow… hehehehe" Don giggled.

"What's so funny?" Leo started to incorporate.

"Heh… nothing… hehehehe… it's just… I imagined you wearing a lab coat and a pair of glasses… HAHAHAHAHA" Don laughed.

"Har di har Donatello" Leo narrowed his eyes.

"Hehe… sorry… hahaha…"

"Ok genius, time to go home!"

"Aw! Can't we stay here a little longer? Please…!" Don pleaded like a little child.

"Master Splinter is worried enough Don, maybe tomorrow. Raph and Mikey will be doing some 'extra chores' " for a month so…"

"A month? Woow! I hope they don't hate me for that"

"Nah! They deserved it… well… we gotta go. I promise we'll come here tomorrow… ok?"

"Ok" Don hugged Leo.

"Thanks for everything onii-san"

"Heh! At least you're the only one who pays attention to my Japanese lessons"

"Of course I do, I never told you before though… sorry…"

"It's ok outoto-chan" Leo hugged back.

"If you wanna talk about something, then… tell me, ok? I'll never be too busy for you, for any of you!"

"Ok…" they hugged again and stayed there for a couple of minutes.

Then, they stood up.

"Hey Leo, race you home!"

"Are you sure Don?"

"What? Scared of losing?" Don said with a playful gaze.

"Never lil' bro!"

They both started to run through the park, making their way to the sewers of New York.

**THE END**

Well, here it is! My 1st Donatello story! Did you like it? If you like it, review… if you don't, review… if you're neutral, review… if you wanna stop me for asking reviews, review… ^^ HAHAHAHA… lol…

Thanks for the advices **Peechy-Keen!** I love sincere reviews!

Ok… gotta go now, and… review ^^

With love, your friend… _**Who.**_


End file.
